We Love Like Eldewais
by Fatmerza99
Summary: Cinta Sasuke dan Hinata seperti bunga Eldewais yang tidak bisa di dapatkan kalau tidak dengan usaha dan pengorbanan besar untuk memetiknya.[event : IndigoRose]-SasuHina-DLDR!/RnR please!


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **We Love like Eldewais (c) Fatmerza**

 **Pairing : Sasuke U X Hinata H**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort and Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Event : IndigoRose**

 **Warning : OOC,Typos,EYD berantakan,dll**

 **Summary : Cinta Sasuke dan Hinata seperti bunga Eldewais yang tidak bisa di dapatkan kalau tidak dengan usaha dan pengorbanan besar untuk memetiknya.#IndigoRose-SasuHina-/DLDR!/RnR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata adalah gadis yang maniak sekali dengan bunga. Hampir semua jenis bunga yang umum sampai yang terlangkapun, ia tanam di rumah kaca miliknya. Dia memang gadis yang sangat pendiam dan pemalu. Namun, apabila ada yang membicarakan topik bunga. Maka dia akan langsung ikut bergabung dan mengatakan pengetahuannya tentang bunga dengan sangat semangat, sampai-sampai teman-temannya terkaget-kaget melihatnya.

Diumurnya yang menginjak 18 tahun dan akan menginjak 19 tahun beberapa bulan lagi. Sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu dia telah lulus dari SMA. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan kejenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dia ingin focus dengan Rumah kaca miliknya. Orangtuanya pun tak bisa menolak permintaan Hinata, dan memilih mengizinkan Hinata menyibukkan dirinya dirumah kacanya.

Malam ini, Hinata tengah duduk didekat jendela kamarnya. Dia tengah memikirkan bagaimana nasib asmaranya dengan Sasuke. Pacarnya. Hubungan mereka sekarang tengah diambang-ambang bahaya. Bukan, bukan karena perselingkuhan, kesibukan masing-masing, kurang perhatian,dll. Namun, karena tidak mendapatkan restu dari sang ayah. Tepatnya ayah Hinata.

Apalagi mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, dimana pemuda itu mendatangi rumahnya dan meminta izin untuk meminangnya. Namu, permintaan itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ayahnya.

Sebenarnya, memang dari awal hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke sampai sekarang menginjak 1 tahun itu, tidak pernah direstui oleh Hiashi-ayah Hinata-. Semuanya salahkan kakak sepupunya Hyuuga Neji. Kakaknya itu bilang bahwa Sasuke adalah biang onar disekolahnya dan pergi ke klub malam. Mendengar hal itu, membuat Hiashi yang pada dasarnya sangat overprotectif pada anak-anaknya marah dan menyuruh Hinata untuk memutuskan bahkan menjauhi Sasuke.

Padahal tidak semua yang dikatakan Neji itu benar. Sasuke telah berubah. Dia juga berjanji, bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan semua hal jelek itu lagi, dan itu semua demi Hinata. Dan Hinatapun percaya. Hinata pun pernah menjelaskannya kepada ayahnya, namun ayahnya tidak mempercayainya. Dan itu semua gara-gara Neji lagi.

"jangan percaya paman! Tentu saja Hinata mengatakan yang baik-baik tentang Sasuke, karena dia pacarnya. Mana mungkin ada pacar yang menjelekkan pacarnya sendiri didepan orangtuanya!"

Sungguh, saat itu juga Hinata ingin sekali menjambak rambut Neji yang panjang itu. biar tahu rasa!

Pokoknya, mulai malam ini dan seterusnya bukan hanya Sasuke yang harus bertindak. Dia pun harus mencari cara untuk membuat hati ayahnya luluh dan percaya pada Sasuke.

"maaf bunga-bungaku. Sekarang bukan kalian lagi yang harus aku perhatikan. Namun, Sasuke calon suamiku.."mendengar gumamannya sendiri membuat pipi Hinata merona dengan sendirinya.

"ahh...apa yang aku katakan?! Sudahlah, Oyasumi Sasuke.."setelah mengatakan itu sembari melihat kearah langit yang penuh bintang, Hinata beranjak kearah tempat tidurnya dan mulai terlelap.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Sasuke terus berusaha untuk meluluhkan hati keras milik Hyuuga Hiashi. Bukan hanya dirinya. Hinatapun kini tidak pernah absen untuk membujuk ayahnya agar memberikan izin kepada Sasuke. Dengan harapan agar Hiashi melunakkan hatinya.

Sekarang, Hinata dan Sasuke tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata. Tentu saja dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada bunga-bunga ditaman yang seakan berdiri kuat tertimpa angin.

"aku tidak tau bagaimana lagi caranya untuk membujuk ayah."Hinata menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengatakan itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan, menoleh dengan tatapan tajam."kau menyerah.."

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Sasuke."ti-tidak..bukan begitu.."sanggahnya."aku hanya tidak mau terus-menerus melihatmu sakit hati dengan perilaku dan perkataan ayahku yang sangat...menyakitkan."Hinata harap Sasuke mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Hn..tak apa. Aku sudah biasa mendengar perilaku serta kata-kata seperti itu. jadi, kau tak usah khawatir."

Ahh, bodohnya dia. Dulukan Sasuke biang onar. Tentu saja, dia telah biasa mendengar kata-kata seperti yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya. Lagipula dia juga sering berkelahi. Tapi tetap saja. Kali ini berbeda, yang melakukan itu semua ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mendekapnya erat. "Hinata...seberapa kerasnya hati ayahmu..."ada jeda sebentar,"aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk memilikimu. Kalaupun ayahmu semakin melarang hubungan kita, aku pun akan semakin mempertahankan hubungan ini..karena aku sangat mencintaimu."tegas dan tulus adalah dua kata untuk perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Hinata ingin menangis rasanya. Dulu, dia juga sama seperti orang lain, memandang Sasuke sebagai pemuda yang buruk dan hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja. Tapi, semakin cepat berjalannya waktu, Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke mencintainya dengan tulus. Dan yang terakhir, Hinata tidak pernah menyangka dirinya telah membuat Sasuke mencintainya sedalam ini.

"a..aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuke.."Hinatapun membalas dekapan hangat Sasuke dan membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke.'terimakasih..'batin Hinata.

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, Hiashi memerhatikan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, dengan senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Diapun menghampiri mobilnya. Saat akan membuka pintu mobilnya, Sasuke melihat ditempat tidak jauh darinya. Hiashi tengah menyebrang jalan dengan memegang Handphone ditelinganya, mungkin dia sedang menerima telepon. Bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang. Namun, ada sebuah mobil sedan melintas dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Dengan segera, Sasuke berlari kearah Hiashi.

"PAMAN AWAAASSS!"teriak Sasuke. Namun, tetap saja Hiashi focus dengan Handphonenya. Melihat itu, Sasuke semakin mempercepat larinya. Diapun mendorong Hiashi dan dirinya.

BRAAKK

SYYUUUUUUTTT

"Hampir saja, paman tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sasuke setelah dirinya berdiri kembali dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor oleh tanah. Mungkin, dia hanya terluka ringan.

Hiashi mulai berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke."Hn.."dehemnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Syukurlah calon mertuanya tidak apa-apa.

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya pamit."setelah membungkukkan badannya Sasuke pun beranjak kearah mobilnya terparkir.

"tunggu.."langkah Sasuke terhenti, dan diapun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap keasal suara."terimakasih nak..maaf selama ini aku berbuat hal yang tidak mengenakan kepadamu..setelah aku pikirkan barusan..aku menerima lamaranmu untuk putriku.."mendengar hal itu, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"benarkah itu paman?"tanyanya tidak percaya.

"kau tuli?! Kalau begitu aku beru.."ucapan Hiashi terpotong.

"tidak paman. Terimakasih."potong Sasuke dengan gembira,"aku akan mengatakannya pada ayah."lanjutnya.

"ha..ha..ha tidak perlu nak, sebenarnya aku dan ayahmu adalah sahabat.."Hiashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya,"selama ini, aku dan ayahmu hanya ingin mengujimu. Apakah kau benar-benar berubah atau tidak. Namun, melihat semua perjuanganmu dan mendengar kata-katamu ditaman beberapa saat lalu, aku yakin kau benar-benar tulus mencintai putriku dan bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, aku menghubungi ayahmu barusan untuk merencanakan bahwa pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."jelasnya.

Sasuke mendengarnya terkejut bukan main. Semuanya seperti sebuah film yang dimainkan dengan sangat baik.

Hari pernikahanpun digelar dengan sangat meriah tepat di hari ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-19. Hinata awalnya juga tidak jauh terkejutnya dengan Sasuke. Mendengar kenyataan yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Namun, sudahlah. Lagipula, sekarang dirinya telah resmi menjadi milik Sasuke.

Kini, dia tengah terduduk disebuah bangku ditaman belakang rumah Sasuke. Mengingat pernikahannya digelar dirumah Sasuke. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disini sebentar, katanya ada yang ingin dia berikan. Hinata pun dengan sabar menunggu Sasuke kembali.

"Hinata.."

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya, Hinatapun menoleh.

"ini untukmu.."Mata Hinata terbelalak sekaligus berbinar melihat apa yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Dengan cepat ia meraihnya.

"Eldewais..cantiknya."gumamnya kagum."terimakasih banyak Sasuke."

Tentu saja Hinata sangat bahagia. Bunga Eldewais yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepadanya, berbeda dengan bunga-bunga Eldewais yang ia miliki.

"Hn.."

"dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Itachi mendapatkannya ketika dia mendaki gunung bersama teman-temannya. Dia iseng memberikannya kepadaku. Menginggat kau sangat menyukai bunga. Akupun menyimpannya dan merawatnya."jelas Sasuke.

"benarkah.."mendengar penjelasan Sasuke membuat Hinata tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin, Sasuke mau mengurus bunga. Tentu saja, itu semua demi Hinata.

"Hn, itu sebagai lambang cinta kita"Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung."Cinta kita tidak dapat diraih dengan mudah, membutuhkan usaha dan pengorbanan untuk bisa saling bersama. Seperti bunga Eldewais yang sangat sulit dan langka yang hanya bisa didapatkan dengan usaha dan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkannya."

"ya..kau benar."

Langit senja menjadi Saksi penyatuan cinta mereka yang didapatkan dengan tidak mudah.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/N: huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga. Yos! Terimakasih !**

 **Maaf yaa banyak kekurangannya. Itulah kekurangan(?)**

 **Reviewnya sangat dibutuhkan lho!**

 **Sudahlah, daripada kegajeannya bertambah. Aku mohon pamit. Jaa! Selamat berjumpa dicerita selanjutnya.**


End file.
